


Happy Mother's Day

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Parent's Days [1]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Books, Dreams, Family Bonding, Friendship, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Newborn Children, One Shot, Pets, Puppies, Redemption, References to Shakespeare, Regrets, Second Chances, Technology, gift '
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: A one-shot I did as a gift for my friend Jimelization. It's based on her W.I.T.C.H. stories "Heart of a Mother" and "The Dark Descendant" So, I hope you enjoy Nerissa and Caleb spending their first Mother's Day together. And make sure to read Jimelization's stories! You'll love them! And I hope you enjoy this!
Series: Parent's Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimelization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimelization/gifts).



> I just wrote this both as something to do and to keep my friend's spirit up as we are on lockdown all over the world.
> 
> I asked an artist on DA named Evivan to use her picture for the cover shot for my WITCH stories on A03. She has said yes. I can't really provide a link for her. But again, if you go to DA and type in her name, you'll be able to find her.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/evivan/art/Guardians-of-the-Veil-864424787

Mother's Day

Despite the universe at the moment was in utter turmoil due to a monstrous bastard who should've been given the death penalty, things at the Crossnic's residence were as ordinary as they could be.

Since her liberation from the Weria's Jewel, Nerissa had joyously returned to her family. The former Guardian was still fighting an uphill battle to make amends with her past. Every day, she struggled to prove she was sincere in her desire for redemption and a second chance. However, that didn't mean it would happen overnight. It could take years to redeem herself for her past transgressions.

Yet, with the love of her husband and son, she was prepared to keep trying. Even if she never be able to eradicate her less then desirable attributes entirely.

You cannot demand someone to change altogether who they are. As a wise man once said, "Above all things else thy self be true."

Thus, Nerissa Crossnic had a long way to go when it came to self-improvement. But it didn't change the fact she'd to be true to herself. Furthermore, her husband and son loved her for who she was. They, in truth, hadn't liked it when a 'perfect' copy of her been slipped into their lives after the birth of Caleb's son Killian.

Presently, the universe is in turmoil, or the melodrama going on with W.I.T.C.H. Wasn't any concern to Nerissa. Even with everything going on, she'd sought to have some alone time with her son.

It was Mother's Day, after all. She had never once got to celebrate it due to the circumstances of their life on Meridian.

How was one to celebrate holidays, birthdays, or anniversaries when they are too busy leading a rebellion to overthrow a demented pretty boy tyrant from destroying your realm? Not like you can take a day off when your fighting tyranny, oppression, and persecution, now can you?

But at least part of that life was beyond them. She was supposed to be a normal wife and mother now. They were living a normal life. This little hamlet's half-wits believed her cover story of being a successful supermodel and designer in Europe. Not that it was that hard. Considering that she looked like a goddess and people only see and hear what they want, it was surprisingly easy.

Nevertheless, now that she'd been reunited with her family, she longed-for one day that was just her and her son, where the rest of the cosmos or soap opera drama of Guardians' petty problems didn't get in the way.

Last week, Nerissa, along with the Guardians' moms, had all gone out for coffee at a brand-new coffee shop. For Nerissa, the hum-drum of going out for coffee hadn't made her feel delighted. But she'd promised her son and future-daughter-in-law she at least is friendly with the other moms.

So when Will's mother Susan had decided to go to the new coffee shop, they'd all gone. Nerissa was learning that sometimes as mediocre as normal life is, it was still essential to maintain a sense of normalcy.

So they'd arrived at Monica's Coffee Shop and began to mingle. The typical topics of how their grown children were doing. The petty problems in their marriages and other tedious things.

But Nerissa, who at least been savoring her latte, suggested to her fellow moms that given next week was Mother's Day. They'd make sure they spent some quality time with their children. Seeing how busy their lives had become, it was important they still had time to bond as a family.

Which everyone agreed to, and they'd all made different plans for how they'd spend it with their kids. It was a good thing that Cornelia's family had some long-standing traditions for Mother's Day that Cornelia's mother, Elizabeth, was eager to do with her daughter on her first Mother's Day.

That meant finally, Nerissa could have some alone time with Caleb without having to share him with his future wife and her grandchild be taken care of for the day.

She needed to make sure she and her son were the most fashionable dressed mother and son in Heatherfield. Her keen sense of fashion had a clear vision of what her son should wear.

An animal print shirt, ash-colored jeans, and brand-new sneakers. Maybe add a watch or an armband to accessorizing with. As for herself? She saw herself wearing a coal-black and carmine attire. It'd be a carmine sheer top with form-fitting coal-black jeggings, wedged sandals with a charm bracelet, and a hair comb.

She got right to work on the outfits as soon as she got home from having coffee with the other moms. Her perfect Mother's Day wouldn't be ruined if she had something to say about it.

Caleb was already attempting to figure out what to get his mom for Mother's Day. He still didn't know her well enough to know what she would like. He was reluctant to ask C.H.Y.K.N for any advice. They might have mended their bond slightly, but that didn't mean there wasn't still a tad bit of animosity.

So, in the end, he took Matt with him to the shopping mall to try and figure out something. Caleb had turned down Matt's suggestions about getting her normal Mother's Day gifts. Card, flowers, breakfast in bed, and jewelry.

"I want it to be something special. But I don't know what. Is it always this hard to shop for your mom?" he asked Will's boyfriend, who shrugged.

"What can I say? Families are tough to shop for, especially parents and grandparents. It's the whole generation gap thing. The younger generation tends to shop more for what they want rather then what their family may want. At least most people have a general idea, to begin with, what their parents or grandparents want, but seeing how..."

"Yeah, my mom was playing two different roles and planning a universal take over. Don't remind me," Caleb looked instead, put off having to say that.

"Hey, hey, Caleb, don't look at me like that," Matt said as he held up his hands in defense. Then in his case, he added, "I get your mom got a shady past, and I'm not too forgiven of her turning me into Shagon, but we can't pick who our family is. So we love them regardless."

Sighing, the former rebel leader, sat down on the wooden bench and ran his hands through his chocolate brown hair. Holding his face in his hands, he grumbled. "I wish Earth holidays weren't so different then Meridian. Sometimes it hard to accept I'm in all honesty half-Meridian and half a human of Earth."

"Do you think your life story is a universal joke?" Matt asked hesitantly. Seeing how his friend was glaring at him, he rapidly finished his train of thought. "You know, like one of those old tragic plays from centuries ago?"

"I'm not familiar with Earth wordsmiths," the handsome young man admitted. He still had a lot to learn about his Earth heritage. Sighing for a second time, " My mom has mentioned a few, but I wasn't paying too much attention. Mom seems to care about fashion a lot, but we all know she's an incredibly excellent actress."

"Well, I'm not sure how that can help you," the musician replied, unable to help as he sighed in defeat and joined his friend on the bench.

"Maybe...hey, what's that sign say?" Caleb said, abruptly catching Matt off guard. They raced towards the large bulletin board. It was overflowing with various announcements for all kinds of things going on in Heatherfield.

But the one that caught Caleb's attention was one announcing there be a local production on Mother's Day of a Midsummer Night's Dream at the local amphitheater.

The flier gave information on how to get tickets for the event. He dialed the number on the flier, thanking Cornelia for getting him a smartphone and how to use it.

He called in the nick of time and got the last tickets for the event. A copy was sent to his smartphone, and all he'd have to do is show it when he got there.

Feeling satisfied, he went to grab a quick burger before heading home. Earth had many delightful things that Meridian didn't have, and a double cheeseburger with the works was one of them.

On Mother's Day, Julian took care of his wife by making her bed in breakfast. They enjoyed some alone time to cuddle and fed each other bites of food in the privacy of their bedroom.

Thanking her husband for his delightful breakfast, she asked him what was for dinner, and he said that would be a surprise. Now it was time for Nerissa to spend her day with Caleb.

Nerissa had the whole day planned. It was how she dreamed her life as a mother on Earth would've been if Caleb had been born on Earth. Today, she wanted to give him some idea of the childhood she had desired him to have and not the one he received.

Thankfully, she'd finished their outfits, and both did look stylish. She was smiling with delight. The mother and son duo left to have the perfect day.

They're sitting under a gazebo, watching the young ones playing with friends and mommies.

"I wish I could've been like one of those moms," Nerissa pointed enviously at a young woman with red hair playing with her four-year-old son.

"It would've been nice to get to play on a playground as a kid, Mom," as Caleb gazed longingly at the playground.

It was a pretty elaborate structure. It was two stories high, built from that were half the size of telephone poles. There was a large mesh net for climbing, a sizeable twisting metal slide, and these fantastic covered catwalks. Far cooler then what he had to play on as a child.

"At least we can enjoy playing with Killian when he's older here. I assure you I'm not going to be like most grandmothers who bake cookies or tell stories of what life was like when I was a kid."

"I wouldn't expect you too, Mom. Not that I wouldn't mind hearing more about your life, you know before."

"Maybe some other time, Caleb. I want us to enjoy it today. Though I couldn't help but come here with you."

"I know, Mom. You missed out on the little things I'll get to have with my son. But we have the time to make it up now."

"Yes, we do. Well, that enough of being melancholy. Let us head off to another place I had in mind."

"Where's that?"

"Well, I would like to go to "The Mother-load." It's the bookstore from when I was a kid, and I was happy its still running. We could find some good reading there."

"Sounds good. I would like to know your taste in books."

"Then let's get going," as they left the park to go to the bookstore. Given Nerissa's age and past deeds, one would think she might like James Patterson or Stephen King.

But that wasn't what Nerissa enjoyed reading about. She appeared to prefer classical literature or novels that had won some awards. She also seemed very into Shakespeare and other playwrights.

Nerissa couldn't help but get her son the complete series of The Chronicles of Narnia. She felt it be perfect for him, and it had been loved for decades.

She also got for him the classical novels of "20000 Leagues Under the Sea, Pollyanna, The Time Machine and Call of the Wild."

"You'll enjoy those books, Caleb. Some of my favorites growing up. Though its very hard, you'll find to play Pollyanna's "Glad Game" at times. Its the optimism that important."

"Well, seeing how I've not read a lot of books since even coming to live here with Cornelia, it should prove enlightening."

"It should, with all the nonsense that technology has brought to this world? The human race has lost so much. Children lose the ability to be children. We no longer seemed to have the ability to have a real conversation, and need I go on?"

"I guess living on Meridian was a bit like living in a fairytale. A simpler time before all these gizmos took away so much that made life worth living."

"I don't deny I like some of the modern technology, but I still can't help but like some of the simpler things that came before computers, smartphones, and tablets.

When people used to play together and have real conversations. When you had to work your butt off to achieve a goal, and there were no internet shortcuts."

"Good point, Mom. I'll make sure that Killian has a chance to be a child and use his imagination."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now time for lunch. I picked a special place for lunch."

"Where?"

"You'll see," and they took a taxi to where they're going for lunch. They finally reached the high-class restaurant his mother had picked for lunch. A large teal-tinted circle above the entry proclaimed the restaurant name, Le Ciel Azure, in elongated, elegant letters. The raven-haired goddess marched up to the maitre d' imperiously and demanded her table.

The maitre d' took that moment to return and lead them to a private table at a discreet distance from the others. Nerissa ordered a light lunch, and Caleb followed suit.

The two businessmen had been eyeing Nerissa all during lunch. Nerissa had been trying to ignore them. But one of them had caught her glancing at them, and given what he probably thought was an encouraging smile.

She thought it just made him look greasy. Finally, as she and Caleb nibbled on delicate slivers of fruit and icy kiwi sorbet, the two men made their move and came to their table.

"Hello, my fair lady," the taller of the two said, "my friend and I were wondering how a creature as lovely as yourself would like some company on such a beautiful day?"

Caleb honestly didn't know what to say or how you handled this situation on Earth. In Meridian, he takes his sword to the men hitting on his mother. But he knew if he did that here, he'd be arrested for assault. So he shot a look across the table at his mother.

Nerissa's face was calm, composed, even pleasant - but her left hand had a white-knuckled grip on the silver table knife.

"I don't believe so," the enchantress purred with a hard glint in her eye. "My son and I are having a private conversation."

Both men did a double-take between the mother and son. They'd hadn't even really notice the boy at all. They'd assumed he was her assistant or something. Certainly not his mother.

"You're kidding," the shorter one finally said. "Begging your pardon, but you don't look old enough to be his mother."

Caleb caught the minute shift in his mother's body language and spoke up quickly before blood could be spilled, "Gentlemen, please leave us alone. We do not want or desire your company."

They started to protest, and he stopped them with a look. "Leave now before I call the manager."

The two men went away, muttering rather uncomplimentary things under their breath. Caleb let out a deep breath and relaxed.

He looked at his mother and smiled in relief. "For a minute there, Mother, I thought you were going to attack them with that knife."

Nerissa examined the table knife still clenched in her hand in surprise. "No, I don't think so." She tested the edge with the ball of her thumb. "It has too fine an edge. For truly annoying pests, I use a spoon," she said archly, holding up that particular utensil.

Caleb stared at his mother in disbelief for a few seconds before starting to chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand. Nerissa kept her straight face for a full minute before she looked at the spoon in her hand and gave in to the ridiculous. Mother and son both laughed until tears came to their eyes.

The next stop was going to the Olsen Pet Shop. Nerissa felt what was missing from home was a pet. Though she said she didn't want to get a cat because she didn't want another Napoleon

They looked around for a while to find the perfect pet. They came to some new puppies. They're the cutest things with their coal-black fire with ice-white borders and honey-colored details.

A female puppy seemed to get preferably attached to mother and son rather quickly. So they choose her. They're thankful the pet shop, like animal shelters, had already taken care of fixing the animal and getting the shots.

They'd wait till they got home to name her. Instead, they headed to the amphitheater to watch "A Midsummer Night's Dream" The antics of the characters soon cast a spell that had the audience lost in another world. A world of fairies, mischief, and confused lovers. The best part was when the Queen of Fairies Titania flew around the stage and even threw some roses into the audience One landed in Nerissa's lap, making her smile.

Then Puck delivered his final lines. "If we shadows have offended, Think, but this, and all is mended. That you have but slumbered here. While visions did appear."

And shortly after that, the curtains closed to a standing ovation. Feeling like today had been successful for mother and son, they returned home with their new addition to the family and a delightful dinner Julian had made.

All in all, it is the best Mother's Day Nerissa could ask for, and Caleb himself could not ask for more. Now wait till it was FATHER'S Day and see how that day went? Oh, what a happy thought indeed!


End file.
